Sleep
by SaltySquid
Summary: Orihime is held captive but what happens when the Espada men try to toy with her? Hmn. Kinda funny, Kinda inappropriate and kinda cute. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. this is for entertainment, This story doesn't necessarily mean I support the things that happen in it.


Hello! This is my first Fanfic so I really hope you enjoy. I will gladly take requests, in fact, I prefer them. I thank you for your time!

-SaltySquid

Ulquiorra entered the chamber holding a tray in his hand, the other was being used to push open the heavy door that he only had the key to.

"Woman? Are you awake?" He asked, setting the tray down. He knew that the sleeping patterns of humans differed from Arrancar.

There was no answer. He looked to the couch where Orihime lay asleep. He sighed in exhaustion and make his way to the dreaming female.

The dark, spacious room sounded a soft echo with every step Ulquiorra took. The silver moon shed light and cast a shadow aginst his body.

"Wake woman. Your meal has been prepared."

No answer. He has to touch her.

Ulquiorra reluctantly reached his hand down toward the sleeping beauty. Soft breaths escaped her lips and they were curled into a grin. She was dreaming of freedom.

"Woman." He pressed on. He did not raise his voice. He put two fingers on her right shoulder and gently pressed.

Orihime frowned. She was back to reality. She opened her tired eyes and for reasons unknown to even herself, she smiled.

"This was prepared for you to consume. So, you must do so." Ulquiorra pointed over his shoulder to the tray.

"I will be back within the next four hours to deliver another meal. A reasonable amount should have been eaten by the time I come here again, and if not-"

"I'll eat." Orihime interrupted. "I mean, I'm really hungry, so thank you." She swallowed some spit. Her face was slightly fearful now that she had fully awakened.

"Good." Ulquiorra paused. He turned around and made his way to the door. He pulled the keys out of his sleeve. Orihime could hear the heavy door shut, and felt the breeze that it caused. She heard the key turn inside of the lock. Then, silence.

Orihime eyed the tray that sat on a small white table not far from the couch. It was perfectly aligned with the center of the silver moon. It was as if he wanted her to sit there. Sit there and stare through the barred window which constantly reminded her, that she was trapped.

Orihime sat there, in complete depression but she forced a smile on her face. She heard nothing, but the beat of her heart, her breaths, and the sand blowing in the empty wind outside.

_Crash!_

Orihime jumped. She could hear pecks of debris fall and a flood of voices.

"Hey little birdie, why the long face?" Grimmjow mimicked and cooed failingly. His voice was too rough.

"Birdie? I don't get it." Nnoitra withheld his pearly white smile in confusion.

Grimmjow paused and opened his mouth to speak, then he closed it again. "Let's just get the fuckin' girl, yeah?"

Nnoitra spread a wide smile across his face. "The only reason why I'm not killing you right now is because I really want to do this."

Orihime had turned around already and backed herself away to the barred window. She was shaking.

Aaroniero leaned toward Nnoitra and whispered, "And I think he was comparing her to a bird in a cage." He wasn't in his original form. He was morphed into Kaien and he knew he looked like Ichigo. He even dyed his hair the same color.

_Oh, this was gonna be good._

"Oh, you dumb asses." Szayel closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ichigo?" Orihime lighly called.

Everyone stood silent. They all looked at Aaroniero.

"Um, yeah?" Aaroniero replied. He looked exactly like Ichigo. Everyone face palmed at his reply.

"You gotta act like the guy." Grimmjow muttered.

"Yeah, it's me Orihime." He took a step closer, Orihime tried to back away but she was already the farthest she could go.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not Ichigo."

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel it. You're not him"

"Damn. Let's just grab her. Cover her mouth so she can't scream." Nnoitra complained. "It was a dumb idea to have Aaroniero look like Ichigo she'd come without a fight."

Orihime made a run for it but soon enough, she was slide tackled by Nnoitra. He fumbled with her for a moment, trying to rip a piece of her sleeve.

"What the fuck is up Nnoitra?" Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Szayel chimed in.

Nnoitra ripped her sleeve and used it to cover her mouth. She bit down on his hand while he tried to tie it.

"Fuckin' A!" He yelled. "Somebody hold this bitch down while i gag her, shit."

Aaroniero joined. He ripped her other sleeve to tie her wrists together. Grimmjow and Szayel watched impatiently.

Nnoitra threw the girl to Grimmjow.

"You carry her."

The four men made their way through the hall. Orihime was draped over Grimmjow's shoulder. She was silent.

"I say we just take her to my lab." Orihime's eyes widened. Szayel noticed. "See, look at her face. She wants to go! Isn't that right girl?"

Grimmjow could feel her heart thumping.

"Say, Pet." Nnoitra started as they turned the corner. The five of them began to make their way to the end of the hall to a door. "Are you a virgin?"

The question caused everyone to turn to Orihime. They made it to the room. Grimmjow opened the door with his free hand. He sat her in a chair.

The room smelled of soap and was empty enough to hear echoes. It was a walk in closet reserved for cleaning supplies. Szayel got behind her and held her by the shoulders so she couldn't escape.

"YO. Are you or not?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime nodded her head.

"So you've never been touched like this?" The Ichigo look alike asked, trailing the tip of his knuckles up her thigh.

Orihime gagged and her eyes widened. She instinctively bucked forward, kicking him right in the jaw. Everyone but the two involved laughed.

"I'll admit, that shit was funny. You deserved that. We didn't come here to sexually assult the bitch, we just wanna piss Ulquiorra off." Grimmjow laughed.

"Yeah this lady has a pair, huh?" Nnoitra added in devious delight.

Szayel laughed too. "Even I felt that."

"Shut the fuck up." Aaroniero said while his tongue felt around his mouth for blood.

"Mm!" Orihime sounded. Szayel unwrapped the cloth. "Why did you take me?" She huffed.

"Honestly, to be a balls itch to Ulquiorra." Grimmjow answered.

"Yeah, I asked 'im about you and he just... he pisses me off." Nnoitra huffed.

"But the more I get ta know ya, the more I wanna... chit chat." Grimmjow flashed a devilish grin.

Orihime wrinkled her brow. "I... I know you don't like Ulquiorra but he doesn't really care about me. I don't think your plan will work."

"The girl is right." Aaroniero agreed.

"Well, I might as well make worth of my time." Nnoitra took a step closer to the girl. He leaned over her and set his hands on her shoulders. He shrugged. "Watch if you want." He turned face to face with Orihime. "Don't bite me. I swear." Then he slid his tongue down her throat. She gagged alittle. Nnoitra took one of his hands off of her shoulders and slowly slid it up her dress.

"What the hell?" Aaroniero stared.

"That's Nnoitra for ya." Szayel shrugged and stood up. He backed away from the chair.

Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra by the shoulder firmly. He swiftly pulled Nnoitra back, causing him to fly and crash into the wall. Orihime began to huff. She coughed a few times.

"That shit ain't nothin'" He nuzzled her neck gently for a second. His blue hair tickled her face. Then he roughly gripped her by her hair and yanked her head back. He slid his tongue into her throat. He used his free hand to yank the chair under her so they would fall and hit the ground.

Nnoitra got himself together. Aaroniero pushed Grimmjow over.

"Hey Orihime. It's me, Ichigo."

She knew it wasn't him, but he looked so much like him that she blushed.

"Please don't..." She begged.

"Aw look, she likes it." Szayel chimed in, amused. "Go on, do something!"

Grimmjow stood up and dusted himself off. Nnoitra took a breath.

"Shit. I hear someone coming." He hissed.

"What?" Grimmjow, Szayel, and Aaroniero looked up.

"Wait, who cares?" Grimmjow shrugged.

The door slowly opened.

Ulquiorra slowly stepped in.

"I thought I heard excessive commotion coming from a storage closet."

"Shove it Ulquiorra." Grimmjow spat.

Nnoitra shrugged and walked back to Orihime. He got behind her and started to massage her shoulders and whisper in her ear. "You and your stupid ass friends are gonna die."

"What was the purpose of taking the human from her designated area?" He asked. He took a second to overlook the whole scene. Aaroniero was standing next to Orihime, who was on the floor. Nnoitra had her upper body in his lap and he was speaking to her. Szayel was standing alittle further off, his arms folded and lips curled into a care free smile. Grimmjow was the closest to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra made his way across the room to Orihime. Grimmjow bit his lip, he was pissed. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up out of Nnoitra's arms.

"We're leaving, woman." Ulquiorra was holding her hand as they walked toward the exit.

Grimmjow couldn't hold it in. Nnoitra couldn't either. They both aimed a cero at Ulquiorra who doged it and was suddenly gone.

"Bravo gentlemen! You failed in pissing Ulquiorra off. Did you really think that would work?"

"Shut up. I'll kill him someday anyway."

Ulquiorra and Orihime made it back to her room. There was a big hole busted in her wall, so he led her to the next confinement over, it was identical to the one she was in. He fumbled with some keys, then they made it inside.

Orihime ran to the white couch and buried her face into the pillows. Ulquiorra followed her.

"Did they physically harm you?" He asked plainly.

Orihime did not answer.

"I have to see where they touched you."

"What?! N-no!"

Ulquiorra waited. Orihime gave up. She was tired.

She lifted her dress up to her thigh, it revealed finger print bruises. Ulquiorra ran his fingers over her tighs, lightly pressing the bruises.

"Mnh." Orihime lightly breathed out of slight pain.

"You shouldn't let a group of men touch you in that manner." He suggested, curious with how she would reply. He knew she was forced. "I'll get you a doctor."

And with no warning, Orihime leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's waist.

He looked down at her, curious. "What are you doing?"

"I ... I don't know." She replied, holding on.

And for reasons unknown, he hugged her back. He felt a warmth within him that he never felt before.

"I'm tired." She breathed.

"Then go to sleep." He replied. She let go of him.

"Please stay here."

Ulquiorra stared at the woman. This was unacceptable.

"Just until I fall asleep. Please."

"They will no longer bother with you." He assured as he made his way to the door.

She gave up. Just as Ulquiorra made it to the door, he stopped. He stood there.

"Ulquiorra?"

He turned around and leaned against the wall and slid to a sitting position. He watched Orihime. "You may sleep, woman."


End file.
